The Putter in the Rough
This is the fourteenth episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary A body is found on an abutment high up on a parking garage, where it's been decomposing for the last week or so. Missing bits of skull and smeared blood point to murder rather than suicide; the discovery of a bullet hole at the base of the skull clinches it. Bird droppings – which are very corrosive – have eaten away the bones, and Hodgins must find a way to remove the guano before the bones are completely destroyed. Further evidence leads Booth to suspect a contract killer. Screws in the bones from a fracture lead to medical records that allow them to ID the victim as Troy Carter, whose brother had reported him missing last week. Troy was a superstar mini-golfer....and miniature golf turns out to be an unexpectedly competitive sport. Suspects include his brother, a former mini-golf champion who was his biggest rival, a flirtatious 18-year-old mini-golfer and her super-protective father, and a mini-golf course manager and his wife (the former of whom was good friends with the murder victim). Meanwhile, when Brennan's father Max breaks a promise to take care of Christine because he's going out of town for a few days, but won't say why, Brennan is worried that he's reverting to his criminal tendencies, and enlists Booth's help to keep an eye on him. And "squintern" Wendell Bray enlists Hodgins to help him fix his girlfriend's family heirloom--an old clock that used to belong to her grandparents--after he accidentally breaks it and can't afford to get it repaired professionally. In the end, it's revealed that it the manager's wife is the murderer. Also, Brennan's dad reveals why he left and he makes up with his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter. Also, Wendell reveals to his girlfriend about what happened with her clock, but she reveals that it actually didn't work when her grandparents were alive, and goes on to explain: the clock stopped working after her grandfather died and her grandmother never bothered to get it fixed. Wendell's surprised to hear this, but also happy since his girlfriend's not mad about what happened and is happy that nothing's wrong with the clock (he even jokingly offers to break it even more). Cast Main Cast *Emily Deschanel - Temperance Brennan *David Boreanaz - Seeley Booth *T. J. Thyne - Jack Hodgins *Michaela Conlin - Angela Montenegro *Tamara Taylor - Camille Saroyan *John Boyd - James Aubrey Intern of the Week *Michael Grant Terry as Wendell Bray Guest Cast *Ryan O’Neal as Max Keenan *Carlos Alazraqui as Sammy Tucker *Arden Myrin as Lori Tucker *Shalita Grant as Andie Roberts *Chris Marrs as Jake Carter *Eric Allan Kramer as Eric Simms *Alexandra Nicole Frnka as Darla Simms *Gary Ballard as Hollis Pepall *Sunnie Pelant as Christine Booth *Drew B. Waters as Winston Scruggs Featured Music * Close Your Eyes by Split Screens Notes Quotes Gallery Bones_1014-5pt_0085_hires1.jpg Bones_1014-5pt_0118_hires1.jpg Bones_1014-5pt_0250_hires1.jpg Bones_1014-5pt_0358_hires1.jpg Bones_1014-29_0107_hires1.jpg Bones-Ep1014_PutterRough-Sc14_0132_hires1.jpg Bones-Ep1014_PutterRough-Sc14_0144_hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes